Iggy!
by theoneandonly2000
Summary: I'd like it if you'd review and tell me what you think. Rated K because of some language and maybe drunkenness.


**Author's Note!:**

**A Pirate!England-x-Reader fanfiction.**

**This is my first story(better said, fanfic) on . And I'm Dutch. And I'm thirteen. So don't be to harsh. But, any corrections are welcomed!**

**[y/n] is ****_you_****.**

**[e/c] means ****_eye colour._**

**[c/n/n] means ****_cute nickname._**

**[w/n] means ****_whole name._**

**[s/n/n] means ****_stupid nickname._**

**[a/s/n/n] means ****_another stupid nickname._**

_Another boring day in prospect._ You thought, groaning. You walked along the port, towards the pub where you worked. Your [e/c] eyes wandered from the noisy, smelly city to the sea. That was when you started smiling. The sea had been your favourite place when your family wasn't yet killed from the fire. And the beach was also the place where you met your best friend. You didn't remember his name exactly. He'd never told you anything about him but his nickname. Iggy. So that's what you called him. Iggy. He was your best friend, although he was a three years older and a boy. You didn't care.

_"[c/n/n]," he said, on a sunny day. You both lay on the white sand of the beach, watching the clouds passing by. He was ten, and you seven. "One day, 'm gonna be a pirate. And you'll be the princess I'll save."_

_You just giggled. "You have the accent already, Iggy! Well, most of it."_

_"'m serious, love. 'm gonna be the Captain of a big pirate-ship." He looked at you._

_"You have to promise, Iggy." You said and you looked right in his green eyes._

_He made a gesture in front of his neck, if he wanted to cut his throat with his finger. Then he spat on the sand between two fingers. "I swear I'll save my princess when I'm older, or I'll die."_

_He helped you up and gave you a tight hug. "I'll come back." He said._

_"Where are you going, Iggy!?" you screamed as he started to walk away._

_"Dunno, somewhere!" he replied and he held up his hand. Then he started to run._

You'd never saw him again. And now, now you're eighteen, you're looking to your prince who's gonna save you out of the mud.

You noticed that you where at the door from the pub. Smiling, you pushed it open.

Inside it was a chaos.

'[y/n]! Thank god, you are here!" the boss, miss Hummer said. "It's chaos here! Help me!"

Miss Hummer was the strongest, bravest and smartest women you'd ever seen in your entire life. She helped you to stay with your head above the mud.

You smirked and began to move as a tornado between everybody. In half an hour the chaos was less big.

'You're wonderful, honey.' Miss Hummer said, sighing.

The door opened and closed. Two pair of heavy boots walked over to the only empty table. The tallest was a men in a red, long, velvet coat, a brown pants, a pair of heavy, black leather boots and a big hat, with one long feather on it. The other one had an eye patch on, a frayed shirt with a vest over it, a brown pants and also heavy, black leather boots. _PIRATES!_ your mind screamed full of fear. Ignoring your terrified mind you rushed to the two.

'And what do you want to order?' she asked.

'Two rum.' The one with the eye patch said.

'Be nice, Alfred. You know what happened to you the last time you spoke like that to a lady.'

"Alfred" shivered.

'So,' you said. 'Two rum?'

'Yes. Thank you, love.' The man with the feather-hat said.

'Arthur,' Alfred said.

'Don't... ugh. I asked you to not call me by my name!'

'You mean I have to call you Bushy-Brows?'

'_WHAT!? _Do you guys call me like that!?'

Slightly grinning you walked to miss Hummer.

'Are they bad?'

You shook your head and headed for the bar. You grabbed two bottles of rum. 'Really.' You laughed when you saw miss Hummer looking slightly scared towards the two men.

Walking to the pirates again, you handed them the bottles. 'Paying now or later?' you asked.

Arthur pulled one (very)bushy eyebrow up and emerald eyes shimmered as green gemstones.

'Later.' He said and Alfred burst out laughing.

You walked with squeezed eyes back.

'And?' Miss Hummer asked when she saw your face.

'I don't know.' You said.

_**Timeskip**_

_I knew it, I knew it! That bloody pirates. _You thought. You walked towards your home. It was almost midnight, and the pirates _hadn't_ paid, of course. Both had two bottles of rum, and Alfred had been drunk. He started talking with a strange accent. Arthur must been slightly tipsy, because he started talking with a pirate accent. It was pretty funny, though.

The port was completely silent. You hated it. And then, you slipped over a stick and fell on your but, right in a muddy puddle.

'Aahrg, why me?' you complained.

'Dunno love. Wan' some help?'

You gave a small yelp.

The Arthur chuckled. 'No need t'be 'fraid, m'love.' He held out his hand.

Suspicious you grabbed his hand and he pulled you up. By the power, you accidentally bumped against him. He smelled of rum, tea, cinnamon and wood.

'Sorry!' you exclaimed.

He laughed. 'No love, it's fine. Well, I actually hoped you'd come'ere. I want t'ask you somethin'.'

'Well?'

'Would you like t'come with me?'

It took a few seconds before it dashed into your mind.

'What?' you gasped, eyes big. You noticed he was still holding your hand. You didn't mind though; he was bloody darn cute.

'Would you like t'come with me?' He repeated. 'Sail the seven seas over, with me an' my crew? I promise, you'll get the finest things. I'lleven le' that stupid French Frog buy clothing for you. Because in that skirt, your butt isn' going to survive a day.'

'Wait, wait...' you said slowly. 'go on a boat full of bloody pirates, sail the seven seas over with you and your crew, go into the most dangerous storms on the sea for God's sake... and you think I'm gonna accept that? Do you think I'm going with you and you, your crew and me are going to live happily ever after? Do you think I'm icrazy/i?'

'Er, yes? E... except for tha' crazy part, 'course.' The Captain laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head, almost bumping off his hat.

'Of course I'll accept that!'

'Marvellous!' he laughed, and turned suddenly serious. 'Bu' from now on, you ihave/i t'call me Captain Kirkland, or Kirkland. Well, with Al or close friends of mine or just th'two 'f us you can call me Arthur, bu' when the crew's there... Captain Kirkland, Kirkland or even just Captain.'

'Okay!'

He grinned a wicked grin. 'You're stubborn, aren't you? Jus' try Captain. And f you ge' used t'it, you can even say "Aye"!'

You looked at his sparkling emerald eyes and smiled softly. He really _was_ cute. 'Maybe... Captain.'

_**Timeskip**_

When you woke up, you felt strange. Your stomach seemed to float on a very unpleasant way in your belly. Your bed didn't felt as your bed, and your house seemed to creak.

'What the-' you began when you saw your where in a Captain's hut. And then you remembered everything. Arthur, by the crew known as Captain Kirkland, took you to his ship when you had agreed to sail the seas with him. He brought you to his bed and he laid down next to you(not unpleasant. Certainly not unpleasant). You slept well and woke up, at this moment.

'You're alright there, love?' Arthur asked, looking up from his maps.

You nodded. 'Just a little bit sick.' You replied.

'Hmm... yes. You'll get used to it in a couple of days. Just as you get sea legs in a couple of weeks.'

You looked at him with an uncomprehending look. 'What?'

He grinned that grin and snickered softly. 'Sea legs, love. If you try to stand up, I'm sure you're going to fall.'

You huffed. 'We'll shall see.'

He stood up and walked over to the bed.

'I can do it myself!' you protested.

Laughing Arthur shook his head. He didn't move. You stood up out of bed, and walked towards him.

'See, I can- _woh!_' you lost your balance when you tried to walk. You wrapped your arms quickly around Arthur's waist and he wrapped his arms around you.

'Told yeh, love!' Arthur laughed. 'And besides, you still haven't told me your name.'

'It's [w/n].'

'Hmm... [w/n]. Beautiful name, love.'

Blushing madly you muttered something.

'What was that, love?' Arthur asked innocently. He looked right into your eyes.

'N... nothing.'

Arthur grinned his wicked grin. 'Well, well, well... red in the face, love?'

'_You'd_ be blushing too if you'd just fall in front of your crew.' You snapped.

Arthur helped you on your feet and took your face between his hands. 'But I'm not your crew, love.'

You yanked your face out of his hands. 'Not Kirkland, but Jerkland!'

Arthur burst out laughing. 'You're right, m'love. Absolutely right, [s/n/n]!'

'Peacock head.'

'[a/s/n/n].'

'Bushy-Brows.'

That hit him.

'My brows aren't bushy.' He said, suddenly almost as red as his coat and thinking that the floor was very interesting.

You smirked, putted your right index finger under his chin, pushed his head up and forced him to look right into your eyes. 'Yes they are. And you know what? They're cute.'

Now he was as red as his coat, and he muttered something.

'What was that, Bushy-Brows?' you asked innocently.

'Oh, shut up [name]!' He said, still blushing. He took a few steps back and cleared his throat. 'Now, If you need something, or men of my crew are bothering you, say it to me. Oh, and you surely need clothing,' he walked over to an old, oak dresser. He pulled a dress out. It was red and brown and had golden stitches on it. 'here. This is the only dress I have, so we have to buy you some. Ehm, I suppose Francis can do that-'

'Francis?' you asked. 'Yesterday you said "that stupid French Frog" is going to buy me clothes?'

'Francis Bonnefoy is "that stupid French Frog", love. He's French.'

'Oh. And you hate him?'

'I don't hate him, I just don't like him. It's not like Tim hates Antonio.'

'Who hates who?'

He laughed.

'Tim Terpstra, the Dutch pirate Captain, hates Antonio Fernadez Carriedo, the Spanish pirate Captain. And I think our Timmy hates Burritonio because Spain colonized the Netherlands.'

You tried not to laugh.

'Burritonio?'

'Burritonio is because Antonio loves Burritos. Not that burritos are that eatable, though.' He walked towards the door, stopped right in front of it, turned around to look at you and smiled the most cutest smile he had smiled yet. 'And maybe it's smart if you get dressed. I'll see you on deck, love.' He turned and walked out of the door, leaving you behind.


End file.
